From DE 103 34 672 B3 a generic pendulum slider pump is known with which out of a torque that is present on the driveshaft the delivery action of a displacement pump can be achieved with an eccentric orbital movement. In a single or multiple-part housing a cylindrical working chamber is arranged, on the lateral surface of which at least five socket grooves arranged distributed over the circumference are located, in which the heads of pendulum webs are arranged. On the seat of the eccentric a pressure ring provided with pendulum grooves is rotatably arranged, wherein below the pendulum grooves of the pressure ring in the foot region passage flow openings directed both towards the suction kidney as well as to the pressure kidney are arranged. By way of this, the control, in particular of an inlet and outlet in working chambers, is to be simplified.
From DE 195 32 703 C1 a further pendulum slider pump with minimised inertia is known, which comprises a rotating inner rotor and a displaceably mounted outer rotor which co-rotates by way of pendulums. For the eccentrically displaceable outer rotor to be rotatably driven by the inner rotor only one pendulum at a time is in sliding contact with its driving head, driving foot and only one sliding flank. The mating contour or second sliding flank of the pendulum is contactlessly guided in grooves. The cross section of a driving head of the pendulum is smaller than that of the driving foot, as a result of which a previously unfavourably high mass located radially outside can now be reduced and because of this the inertia likewise reduced.
Disadvantageous with the pendulum slider pumps known from the prior art however is that with these a pendulum foot space, i.e. a space that is delimited by two groove walls and one groove base of the inner rotor and the associated pendulum foot cannot be filled or emptied or only with difficulty so. Because of this, fluid, in particular oil, collects in the pendulum foot space under certain conditions, as a result of which a dynamic stagnation pressure is built up which changes or influences the eccentricity of the outer rotor relative to the inner rotor in an uncontrolled manner and because of this renders exact controlling of the rate of delivery of the pendulum slider pump difficult.